


Klamotteneinkaufen

by orphan_account



Category: Deutsch Geschichten für Angfänger, Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Collections: Deutsch Geschichten für Anfänger





	Klamotteneinkaufen

Heidi will mehr Kleidung. Sie braucht ein neues Kleid für Oktoberfest und eine Jacke für Winter. Heidi fährt zum Einkauftzentrum und geht durch die Tür. 

Zuerst geht sie im Claires Klamottenladen. Es gibt Kinderkleidund am rechts und Frauenschmuck am links. 

" Guten Tag! " Eine frohe Verkauferin begrußt " Kann ich hilfe Sie? "

" Ähm, Ja, Verkaufen Sie Dirndls, für Oktoberfest? "

Die Verkauferin denkt dann sie geht zu die Kleider. 

" Folge mir bitte. "

Heidi folgt die Verkauferin durch den großen Laden. Sie gehen zu eine Wand mit schöne Kleider. 

" Was suchen Sie? "

Heidi schaut für einen moment. Alle die Kleider sind zu groß, zu klein oder mag sie die Farbe nicht. 

" Sind das alle die Kleider? " 

" Ja es its alles. Gefällt dir nicht? "

" Ja, gefällt mir nicht. Danke schon. "

" Auf Weidersehen. "

"Auf Weidersehen. "

Heidi geht zu einen anderen Laden heißt Monikas Geheimnis. Der Verkaufer ist nicht so nett. 

"Was willst du? " Er schaut auf sein Handy. Eine Frau kommt und schlagt sein Kopf. 

" Es gibt eine Kundin, Klaus, Sei nett! "

" Ok!" Er schaut auf Heidi " Was wollen Sie? " 

Die Frau ist jetzt glücklich.

"Besser. " 

Dann sie geht weg. 

" Was wollen Sie. " der Junge fragt wieder. 

"Ach, Ich suche für ein Dirndl und eine Jacke. " 

" Ist das Alles? "

"Ähm, Ja. " 

" Die Kleider sind dort. "

Heidi läuft zu die Kleider in der Nähe des Ausgang. Diese Dirndls sind schön. Sie kommen in viele Farben. Heidi sucht für ein Uhr, dann findet sie die perfektes Kleid. 

Das Kleid ist schwarz mit bunte Blumen auf den Rock und einen grün Korsett.

Es ist perfekt. 

Sie nimmt das Kleid und geht zum Kasse. Er schaut auf Heidi mit dem Kleid. 

"Willst du das?! Das ist so hässlich!! "

" Ja, ich will das Kleid. Wie viel es kosten? "

Der verkaufer lachelt. 

" Dreihundert euro. "

"Was!? Das ist zu teuer für ein Kleid! " 

Heidi läuft zu die Tür. Die Frau spricht. 

"Mögen Sie das Kleid nicht? "

" Das Kleid ist sehr schön, aber Dreihundert Euro ist zu teuer. " 

" Dreihundert? Alle Kleider sind Einhundert... Warte einen moment, bitte. "

Die Frau geht zum Kasse. Sie schreien für ein paar minuten, dann nimmt die Frau das Kleid. Dann gibt sie es zu Heidi. 

"Das ist **Ein** hundert euro, bitte. "

Heidi gibt die Frau das Geld.

" Danke. "

"Danke Schön. "

Heidi ist glücklich, hat sie ihr Kleid. Jetzt, braucht sie eine Jack. Sie sieht einen Laden heißt Die Tolle Jacken. Heidi denkt

" Das klingt cool. " 

Und geht durch die Tür. 

Es gibt viele Jacken in viele Farben. 

" Wow. " 

" Guten Tag. "

" Guten Tag Herr... Schneider. "

Heidi liest seinen Namen aus seinem Hemd. 

" Was suchen Sie? " 

" Ich will eine Jacke kaufen. "

Er lachelt

" Naja, haben wir viele Jacken! "

" Sehr gut. "

"Stell mir irgendwelche Fragen! " 

"Ok Ich werde, Danke"

Heidi sucht und sucht für eine gute Jacke. Dann findet sie es. 

Sie geht zu Kasse und bezahlt. 

" Auf Weidersehen! "

"Auf Weidersehen, Herr Schneider. "

Heidi geht nach Haus mit igre neue Kleidund. Sie ist sehr froh und geht zu ein Restaurant für Abendessen. 

Das Ende


End file.
